Dejado Olvidado en la Oscuridad/Transcripción
Este artículo es una transcripción del episodio Dejado Olvidado en la Oscuridad, el primer episodio de la Primera Temporada de The Loud House, y el primero en general. Transcripción Hunter Spector: ¿Crees en los fantasmas? Sígueme, soy Hunter Spector, cazador de espectros, líder de la academia de excelentes cazadores de fantasmas, o ¡ARGGH! Cuando descienda al lugar más tenebroso de cualquier casa, ¡el sótano! ¡Domingo a las 08:00 de la noche! ¡No te lo pierdas o serás dejado olvidado en la oscuridad! ¡ARGGH! (Lincoln marca un calendario) Lincoln: ¡Al fin llegó! ¡El final de la temporada en vivo del mejor, programa, del mundo! (A los espectadores) Ya lo sé, ustedes podrían estar diciendo "Lincoln, con 10 hermanas, no hay forma en que puedas ver tu programa favorito", y... tendrían razón. Todos los domingos a las 8 es lo mismo. (Muestra con un flashback cuando Lincoln mira a sus hermanas discutiendo por pelear por el control remoto) Pero esta noche tengo un plan. Cadete Lincoln llamando a cadete Clyde, ¿me escucha? Clyde: Aquí cadete Clyde, ¡te escucho fuerte y claro! ¡Estoy muy emocionado! Al fin podremos ver ARGGH juntos. Y por juntos me refiero a tú en tu casa y yo en la mía, ¿no? Lincoln: Para tan importante evento decidimos que sería mejor para nosotros verlo por separado. A Clyde le gusta mucho mi hermana Lori, es incómodo. (Se ve a Clyde mirando un retrato de Lori con total disfrute) Clyde: Hubba hubba. Lincoln: ¿Clyde? ¿Clyde? ¿Me escuchas? Clyde: No... Ya date prisa Lincoln, ya casi son las 8. Lincoln: Es hora de poner en acción la operación distraer a mis hermanas para poder llegar a la televisión primero y ver el final del especial de la temporada en vivo de ARGGH, y pensar en un nombre más corto para ¡esta operación! (Se escucha de fondo a Lola y Lana gritar) Lola y Lana: (Saliendo de su habitación) ¡Caricaturas! ¡Caricaturas! ¡Caricaturas! ¡Caricaturas! (Lincoln las interrumpe) Lincoln; ¿Alguien dijo... fiesta de té? (Destapa una bandeja con un juego de té) Lola: ¡Ahhh! ¡Gracias, Lincoln! (Se lleva el juego) Lana: Oye, no quiero ser parte de una fiesta de té de niñas, voy a ver televisión. Lincoln: ¿Ni siquiera si estos chicos están invitados? (Saca a dos ranas detrás de él) Lana: ¡Ahhh! ¡Gracias, Lincoln! (Se lleva las ranas) Lincoln: ¡Hola, Luan! Luan: Me dirigía hacia abajo a ver televisión. Lincoln: Tal vez quieras traer tu video-cámara. Las gemelas están peleando de nuevo. (Lana y Lola pelean dentro de su habitación) Lola: ¡Sólo invitados importantes! Luan: ¡Ay, esto va a hacerse viral! Gracias, Linc. (Lisa y Lily salen de su habitación) Lincoln: ¡Oye, Lisa! Te ahorré un viaje abajo y traje lo que necesitas (carga a Lily). Lisa: ¿Lactosa, proteína, triticum, cristales de clorudo de sodio, sacarosa, y ovum calus calus? Lincoln: Uh... ¿o sea leche, harina, sal, azúcar y huevos? (Lincoln le muestra estos objetos) Lisa: Tú dices "tomate" y yo digo "solanum lycopersicum". (Toma las cosas) Gracias (entra a su habitación). Lynn: ¡Sí! ¡Dos minutos para el juego! ¡Wuh! Lincoln: Oye Lynn, mira esto. (Le muestra un balón de fútbol americano que flota) Lo llené con helio para los jugadores extremos que se exigen más. Lynn: ¡Yo me exijo más! (Lincoln ve que Leni está saliendo de su habitación) Lincoln: Uh... ¡pase largo! (lanza el balón a la habitación de Lucy y Lynn) No puede ser, ¡Leni! Leni: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Tengo una araña encima!? (Comienza a frotar su cabeza) ¡Quítala, quítala, quítala, quítala! Lincoln: Peor. Tienes un grano en la punta de la nariz. Leni: ¡Soy un monstruo horrendo! (Se retira) Luna: ¡Hola hermano! Televisor va a rockear esta nocheeeee, ¡síiiii! Lincoln: O... (le muestra una linterna de diversas luces) podrías tener tu propio espectáculo de rock en tu habitación. Luna: Es excelente. ¡Gracias, Linc! (Toma la linterna) Lori: ¿Alguien ha visto mi teléfono? Quiero tuitear en vivo en mi programa. Lincoln: ¡Oye, Lori! Lori, encontré tu teléfono. Lori: ¡Dame eso! (Le quita el teléfono de sus manos) ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no toques mis cosas? Lincoln: Tres, dos, uno... Lori: (en llamada) ¿Hola? Oh, ah, hola Bobby (ríe) no te pedí que me llamaras pero me alegro que lo hicieras (a Lincoln) Gracias por nada, tonto (cierra la puerta de su habitación). (Lincoln nota que Lily se ha dormido en sus hombros, lo cual hace la deje en su cuna) Lincoln: (besa a Lily en su frente) Y con esos son diez. (Lincoln se desliza por la escalera y se dirige al sofá) Lincoln: Como dije, tal vez no sea el más rapido y tal vez no sea el mas fuerte, pero quitar a todas mis hermanas del camino merece tener un plan. (Lucy aparece sentada en el sofá junto a Lincoln) Lucy: Te olvidaste de mi. (Lincoln se asusta y se cae del sofa mientras se oye el sonido de cuervo tipico de Lucy) Lincoln: (Se levanta) ¡Lucy, siempre me olvido de Lucy! Lucy: La historia de mi vida. Lincoln: ¿Que estás haciendo aqui? Lucy: Es el estreno de mi programa favorito Vampiros de la Melancolia. Lincoln: Hoy es el episodio de ¡ARGGH! del que todos hablaran mañana en la escuela. Por favor déjame verlo, por favor, con una cereza negra encima. Lucy: Lo siento Lincoln pero ya conoces la regla. Yo llegue aqui... (En camara lenta) PRIMERO. Lincoln: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Lincoln se desespera y toma un control remoto, al que le da un lengüetazo) Lincoln: ¡Ja! Lucy: Ese es el otro control el que Lily arrojó al retrete. (Le muestra el control correcto a Lincoln) (Asqueado se limpia la lengua y abatido se queda sollozando) Lucy: Lo siento Lincoln, no me perderé a mis vampiros. Edwin es tan frio, atormentado y misterioso, "suspiro". Si tan solo no fuera de otro siglo. (Lincoln tiene una idea) Lincoln: ¡Otro siglo! Está bien Lucy, tú ve tu programa en el gran televisor a color. Yo iré a ver el mio en el viejo televisor en blanco y negro de papá. Lucy: Blanco y negro son mis colores favoritos. Lincoln: Si, así ver mi programa será mas... ¡tenebroso!. Lucy: Lo tenebroso tambien es mi color favorito. Lincoln: Bueno, goza de tus vampiros. (Lincoln se dispone a retirarse) Lucy: ¡Espera! Usaré el viejo televisor. (Cambio de escena, Lincoln carga el viejo televisor en la habitación de Lucy y Lynn, Lucy esta sentada en su cama) Lincoln: (A duras penas cargando el televisor) ¡¿Como pueden dos colores ser tan pesados?! (Deja el televisor sobre la cama de Lucy). Aqui lo tienes, ahora a conectarlo... (Lincoln ve que el enchufe del televisor está en mal estado, con una de las clavijas torcida) Así podras estar contenta, o triste, o la emocion que sea que quieras, y yo no seré dejado olvidado en la oscuridad. (Lincoln enchufa el televisor y se ve desde fuera como toda la casa queda a oscuras) Lincoln: Rayos. (Lola y Lana asustadas se abrazan en el pasillo de la casa, las demas hermanas se reunen a excepción de Lucy, Lincoln y Leni) Lori: ¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡Todo el mundo tranquilo! (Leni se reune con sus hermanas) Leni: ¡Chicas, no puedo ver nada! ¡Creo que me quede ciega! Lori: No, no te quedaste ciega. ¿Que rayos pasó? (Lincoln se acerca a sus hermanas) Lincoln: Estaba conectando el viejo televisor para Lucy y debió hacer que las luces se apagaran. Lori: Por supuesto fue tu culpa Lincoln. (Las hermanas discuten con Lincoln por causar el apagon) Luan: ¡Oigan! Yo se porque se fueron las luces, porque se aburrieron. Ja ja, ¿Entienden? ¿Entienden? (Lori, Luna, Lisa, Lana y Lola suspiran irritadas) Lisa: Fue tan bueno que merece una galleta. (Le da una galleta a Luan) Luan: Ay, gracias. (Luan toma la galleta de Lisa y se la come). Como sea, oigan ¿Que le dijo una bombilla a...? (De pronto el cuerpo de Luan se ilumina con un tono verdoso, sorprendiendo a los hermanos) Lincoln: ¡Estas brillando! Luan: Ay, ¿Ya se los habia dicho? Luna: No chica, tú estas brillando. Luan: ¡Ay, guau! Lori: ¡Todos alejense de Luan! (Todos se alejan de Luan a excepción de Lisa) Lori: Lisa, mamá y papá dijeron que no podias usar a tus hermanos para experimentar nunca mas. Leni: ¡Si! No despues de lo que me hiciste. (Se ve un flashback en el que Lisa experimenta con Leni, quien tiene la cabeza inflamada y llena de lunares rosados mientras se oye una canción pop de fondo) Leni: ¡Siento la cara extraña! (Fin del flashback) Lisa: Clasico. Todo lo que hice fue infundir la bioluminiscencia de la medusa Arquorea Victoria a una galleta. La llamo Brilloreos. Ademas, ahora podemos ver. Lori: Muy bien, todos acerquense a Luan. (Leni, Lori, Lana, Lola, Luna cargando a Lily, Lynn y Lincoln se acercan unos pasos hacia Luan) Luan: Siempre supe que era la luz de su vida, ja ja ja. Leni, Lori, Lisa, Lana, Lola, Luna y Lynn: (Suspiran irritadas) Lincoln: Y... bueno, ¿Que tal si reestablecemos la corriente? Lori: Oigan, si mamá y papá no están YO estoy a cargo. Primero, tenemos que hacer un conteo para ver si estamos todos. Lincoln: (Hace un conteo rápido) Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, y yo. Es todo, sip, estamos todos. Todos aquí bien contados. (Lucy aparece detras de Lincoln) Lucy: Te olvidaste de mi. (Lincoln se asusta y cae) Lincoln: (Se levanta) ¿Puedo ir a revisar el interruptor del circuito antes de que Lucy me ocasione un infarto? Lori: De nuevo, estoy a cargo. Yo lo hare. ¿Donde está esa cosa del circuito? Lincoln: En el sótano. (Cambio de escena, la camara toma perspectiva desde el interior del sotano, mostrando la silueta de Lori observando la entrada mientras se oye un sonido espeluznante) Lori: (Asustada) ¿Porque yo tengo que hacer esto? Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa: ¡Porque tú estas a cargo! Lori: Muy bien, muy bien. Vamos Luan, alumbra el camino. Luan: ¡Es la idea mas brillante que has tenido hoy! Ja ja ja. (Luan pierde su luminosidad, sorprendiendo nuevamente a sus hermanos) Luan: ¡Crei que seguiria así esta noche, pero creo que me estoy apagando! Ja ja ja. Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa: (Suspiran irritados) Lori: Lisa, dale otra de esas galletas. No lo diremos. Lisa: Negativo, esa era la única. Un prototipo. Lori: (Irritada) Excelente. (Se oye un ruido desde el sotano. Lori se asusta y se esconde detras de sus hermanas) Lori: ¡Hay algo en el sotano! No voy a bajar ahi. Lynn: Oh jo jo, ¿Te asusta la oscuridad? Lori: No me asusta. TÚ eres la que se asusta. Lynn: Yo no le temo a nada. Lucy: ¡Buu! Lynn: ¡Aaaahh! (Las hermanas discuten a excepción de Lana y Lola, que se miran asustadas y lloran) Lana y Lola: ¡Hay un fantasma en el sotano! (Las hermanas continuan discutiendo, Lana y Lola lloran asustadas) Lincoln: ¡Chicas! Se me está agotando el tiempo. Es muy importante que yo... yo... yo.... (Suspira) arregle esto. ¡GUARDEN SILENCIO! (Las hermanas se callan) Lincoln: (Extiende sus brazos hacia Lola y Lana) Vengan las dos, tranquilas. (Lana y Lola abrazan a Lincoln tranquilizadas). No hay nada que temer. Su hermano mayor las protegerá. De hecho, ¡Yo las protegeré a todas ustedes! ¡Porque soy el Cadete Lincoln! (aparecen las palabras Cadet Lincoln en el fondo con tipografia de ARGGH!) estudiante altamente entrenado de la Academia de Excelentes Cazadores de Fantasmas (la frase "Academy of Really Good Ghost Hunters" aparece tras Lincoln), o... ARGGH! (la frase forma el acronimo ARGGH!, Lincoln se equipa con sus gafas de vision nocturna y habla con Clyde mediante su wookie-tookie) Cadete Clyde, aqui el cadete Lincoln, olvida el plan, voy a necesitar refuerzos. (Clyde entra a la casa con sus gafas de vision nocturna) Clyde: Cadete Clyde reportandose para el deber. (Clyde ve a Lori detras de Lincoln y enamorado se altera) ¿Lo-Lo-Lo-Lori? (Imitando a un robot) ¡Alerta roja, alerta roja, no se computa, circuito sobrecargado, debo abortar misión! (Clyde abandona la casa caminando como un robot) Lincoln: (Al público) Les dije que es incómodo. (Cambio de escena, Lincoln se dispone a bajar al sotano) Lincoln: Ahora, voy a descender al lugar mas tenebroso de la casa. ¡El Sótano! (La palabra Basement aparece con tipografía verde de terror) Pero no teman, con mis googles gafas de visión nocturna marca ARGGH!, ¡puedo ver en la oscuridad! (Lincoln se coloca las gafas y da un paso hacia el sotano, solo para tropezar y caer por las escaleras. Las hermanas se asoman por la puerta) Lori: ¡Lincoln, ¿Estás bien?! Lincoln: La mala noticia es que mis googles gafas solo son de juguete y no veo en la oscuridad. La buena es que protegieron mi cara del suelo duro del sótano. Luan: Oigan, creo que mi videocamara tiene vision nocturna. Lincoln: (Sale corriendo del sótano) ¡Genial! (Toma la videocámara de Luan) ¡Es como las cámaras que usan en ARGGH!. Voy a bajar. Lori: ¡Espera! ¿No vas a dejarnos aqui solas o si? ¡Quiero decir, no podriamos dejarte bajar alla solo! Todos debemos bajar juntos, como grupo. (Lori sonrie forzadamente). Lincoln: Muy bien, yo las guiare. (Lincoln baja por las escaleras guiandose con la cámara de Luan, las hermanas lo siguen) Lincoln: Procuren quedarse cerca, no sabemos que podría estar acechando aquí en la oscuridad. Luan: No hay nada gracioso en esta situación, aunque a mi me gusta el humor negro. Leni: ¿Alguien me está tocando la mano? Lynn: Eres tu misma. Lori: Odio los sótanos. (Se oye un ruido similar a un rugido espectral) Lori: (Grita) ¿Que fue ese rugido? (Lincoln graba hacia la tubería) Lincoln: No se asusten, solo es la tubería. (Se oyen unos rasguños) Leni: ¿Que son esos rasguños? Lincoln: (Graba hacia el ruido, siendo este Cliff rasguñando una columna) No se preocupen, solo es Cliff el gato. (Cliff maulla) Lynn: (Se tapa la nariz) ¿Que es ese olor? Lincoln: (Graba hacia el olor que viene de Lily con el pañal lleno mientras Luna la carga incómodamente) Solo es Lily con el pañal lleno. Lily: (Se rie y se tira un gas) ¡Popó! Lincoln: ¿Lo ven chicas? Les dije que no hay nada que temer. (Se escucha un ruido fuerte) Lori: ¿Que es eso? (Lincoln graba hacia un bulto negro con ojos relucientes) "Fantasma": ¡Lincoln, Lincoln! Lincoln: ¡Es el fantasma y sabe mi nombre! (Todos entran en pánico, las hermanas corren) Lincoln: ¡Yo las salvare hermanas! ¡Yiaaaaaaaaa! (La luz vuelve, mostrando que el fantasma era un monton de ropa con el walkie talkie de Lincoln. Lincoln arremete contra el monton de ropa y pelea dentro del cesto) Yiaaa. ¡Toma esto espíritu malvado! Lori: (Frente al panel de la luz) Calma Lincoln, no es un fantasma, es la ropa sucia. (Lincoln sale del cesto de ropa y tras poner atención sonrie incomodamente) Clyde: (Desde el walkie talkie) Lincoln, Lincoln ¿Me escuchas? Lincoln: ¿Clyde? Clyde (Desde el walkie talkie): Solo llamo para decir que lo siento por no ser un buen cadere ARGGH!, ¿Y tu hermana está lista para salir con alguien mas joven? Lori: Eso nunca va a pasar. Clyde: ¿Esa fue tu hermana? ¡Alerta roja, alerta roja, sobrecarga, SOBRECARGA! Leni: (Con los ojos cerrados) Oigan, aun no puedo ver. Lisa: Abre... los ojos. Leni: (Abre los ojos) ¡Es un milagro! Lori: El primero que llegue al televisor manda en el sofá. Lincoln: ¡Aun puedo llegar primero! (Lincoln sale del cesto corriendo, pasa por delante de Lori, Leni y Lisa, sobrepasa a Lynn, Luna y Lily, salta sobre Lana y Lola, y aterriza en el sillon, con el control remoto saltando hacia su mano. Lincoln enciende la tele donde aparece el logo de ARGGH!, arriba de las palabras "The End"). Hunter Spector: ¡Guau, ese fue por mucho el mejor episodio de ARGGH! que he visto. Odiaria que se lo hubieran perdido! Lincoln: ¡Nooooooooooooooo! (Lana, Lola, Luan, Lori, Lynn, Lily y Luna observan a Lincoln abatido, luego se miran entre ellas) Lincoln: No puedo creer que no vi mi programa (Solloza) Lori: (Le da un paquete con palomitas a Lincoln) Siento que no vieras tu programa. (Las demas hermanas se acercan al sofá.) Luan: Pero lo viviste. (Conecta la videocamara al televisor) Mira esto. (Se ve en el televisor el momento en el que Lincoln se topa con el "fantasma" que sabe su nombre y todos entran en pánico) Lori: Ja ja, que tonto. (Las hermanas observan el televisor y se rien) Lincoln: (Al publico): ¿Saben? Tal vez no vi mi programa, pero a veces no se trata de ser el primero, a veces se trata de estar juntos, todos nosotros. Lucy: (Aparece repentinamente junto al sofá) Se olvidaron de mi. (Todos se asustan) el:Ξεχασμένοι στο Σκοτάδι/Σενάριο en:Left in the Dark/Script id:Ditinggalkan dalam Gelap/Transkrip tl:Left in the Dark/Transkripsyon Categoría:Transcripciones Categoría:Transcripciones de la Primera Temporada